


After so long....

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: After so many runs, Sans has almost given up on hope. To stay focused. But it seems that this time..there may be a suprise for him.
Series: My AU: The Access [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	After so long....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Just a heads up!
> 
> This is my first fanfic. There is definetly bad grammar in here. So sorry about that!  
> Hope you enjoy it neither less :D
> 
> (And I am sorry, If this Idea or writing is really similar to another one (〒﹏〒))

Waking up is usually the most pain in the ass part of the day. It means one needs to deal with other people. And today I just didn´t have the strength for it. With every reset that has happened…one just….doesn´t care anymore. In the beginning I had the spirit to fight that kid. But after….so many genocide runs…it just made me numb. Though I have learned to hide that well enough. Paps doesn´t seem to notice that. But I feel that he is on to me. Every time….God. I wish one…atleast one of my friends….or Paps…would remember….what that….monster has done. It would take….so…SO..much of my chest.

„Sans, You lazybones! It´s time to wake up!“

Typical Paps. Hehe…

„Hold on, Will be ready soon!“

I got up from bed and looked around my room. `Gosh…..my room is a mess…like always..`

I went to the pile of clothes, which were on the floor and took my jacket, shorts and t-shirt from there. ´If I remember correctly, they should be washed.`  
With my typical outfit on, I went downstairs.

„Morning Paps, what beautiful Morning did ya have?“

Paps looked at me worriedly.

„Morning Brother…..the great Papyrus had a typical morning thos far….“

He gestured me to the kitchen table. 

„Let´s have breackfast, and then go to work. Apperantly today would be the day the human should come down here…“

I froze. -Wait….what?-

„Paps…..“

„Yes Brother…?“

„….you…remember?“

I looked at him. In my eyes one would see the despair of someone who has relived something terrible….over….and over.

Paps looked down.

„…I do…“

Hearing those words, my eyes stared to tear up.

„Brother….are you alright?“

I went to hug him.

„I am now! Heh…I have waited SO long….for someone…..anyone…to say those words….“

Paps hugged me back.

„I am glad…..“

He smiled.

„I have seen some….of what the human has done……and I am sorry Brother…..for not protecting you!“

I looked up to Papyrus.

„You don´t need to……I have…relived them….for quite some time now…..“

I then noticed something.

„Wait……how log have you known?“

Papyrus looked away, then muttered.

„Maybe 75 times….already.“

„Oh…“

I hugged Papyrus harder. We stayed like that for sometime. Then Papyrus got up.

„Let´s eat….I put even your favorite ketchup on the table!“

I chuckeled at that.

„Thanks Pap!“

We ate quietly. Something really unusual for the both of us. Once we finished.

„……what kind…is it this time…Brother?“

Paps looked scared. One would be, when they remembered how they were killed…over and over.

-It should be a pacifist this time…after so many genocides….-

„A non-killing one….the one were they get us to the surface.“

I smiled at Pap. A small smile formed on his lips.

„That´s….good to hear! We can be friends this time….but…If they hurt you………I won´t BELIEVE in them anymore…..“

He looked serious. I smiled at that.

„I see….it usually depends on the humans choices….so let´s wait and see…..“

I chuckeled.

„If they were to continue the killing path….I think that HE will return as well.“

We both smiled. Paps eye started glowing.

„I think they would have a really BAD time…..when we all were there.“

-Seems like Paps is slowly showing his true colors…..-

With a past like ours….I start feeling sorry for the human. No one…..would want to end like that!


End file.
